Xander And Buffy, A long Moment
by Rick
Summary: Xander and Buffy have a long overdue interaction, in four parts
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: XANDER \BUFFY, A LONG MOMENT  
  
AUTHOR: RICK  
  
E-MAIL: amulet@my-dejanews.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: BUFFY, XANDER AND THE REST BELONG TO JOSH WHEDON AND OTHERS.  
  
SUMMARY: BUFFY AND XANDER HAVE A LONG MOMENT TOGETHER. ONE, WHICH SHOULD HAVE HAPPENED A LONG TIME AGO.  
  
  
  
Buffy gets lonely sometimes. She just does, especially since Riley left. Not that their last days were pleasant or anything. She could not bring herself to share her deepest fears and uncertainties with him. She doesn't even know why. She just couldn't.  
  
But it doesn't matter. She still has to be the slayer. As she gets ready to patrol for the evening a knock comes to her dorm door. She opens it. It is Xander.  
  
"What do you want, Xander?"  
  
Her wearied response catches him off guard. "Gees, Buff. I know we haven't been spending much friend time together lately but I didn't think it was this bad?"  
  
She has to chuckle a bit to herself. "No, its not. I'm just feeling a little..."  
  
He saves her from completing it. "Lonely?"  
  
She shrugs her shoulders. Xander knows he is right.  
  
"I'm here to go patrolling with you."  
  
"Xander, I'm not up for any..."  
  
Xander stops her. "Buff, I've been working on this. I can handle myself a little better now. I won't be a burden on you."  
  
"Okay, let's go then."  
  
They start walking toward the cemetery. Xander can tell the slayer is feeling very bad.  
  
"Sometimes it's not very great to be you, huh?"  
  
"Tell me about it!"  
  
Xander thinks for a minute and then decides to say something else.  
  
"Buff, I've watched you now for years give your heart away and have it get all broken and battered."  
  
Buffy is very surprised to hear such a thing from the boy.  
  
"And...?"  
  
"Well, I just have. And it hurts me too."  
  
Buffy doesn't know how to take this. She starts to walk away from him.  
  
"Xander, let's just patrol."  
  
He catches up to her. "Wait a minute, Buff. I'm trying to say something important here."  
  
"What, Xander? What are you trying to say? You don't think I know I've gotten hurt. It's my heart you know?"  
  
"Yea, but you keep on making the same mistake."  
  
This angers the slayer. "Oh, gees, listen to Xander Harris, the expert on relationships. Don't be ridiculous Xander. Should I bring up your love life? "  
  
"Okay, now I knew you would get mad if I said this."  
  
"So I didn't disappoint you then?"  
  
Xander goes to Buffy and gently grabs her hand in his."  
  
"Buff, I didn't say that to get you upset."  
  
"Oh gees, let's see. You tell me I'm a fool and its my fault I keep getting my heart broken. Oh, how unreasonable for me to get upset at that."  
  
"Buff, look will you just calm down a minute?"  
  
"I'm very calm Xander. Now let's go patrol."  
  
They walk the rest of the way to the cemetery in silence. There's not much happening so they sit down. Xander looks at the slayer. She is very quiet and sullen.  
  
"What I was trying to say, Buff, is that you give in too much to all that junk about you being close to evil and that your destiny is with the Angels and the Rileys of this world."  
  
"Don't go there, Xander!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Okay, if we're being honest and open. You have nothing to say about Angel. You were jealous of him from the beginning. You didn't hide it well."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, anything you have to say is just self serving."  
  
"Well, lets clear this up, slayer. Maybe I was jealous of Scott...or even Parker. But it was a lot more with Angel. When I first met you I thought you were trying to balance being a slayer with being a normal girl. The whole Angel thing was different. Half the time I didn't even know what you were doing. It was doomed from the beginning."  
  
Buffy has a tear in her eye as Xander continues.  
  
"Buff, I'm not saying this to hurt you. When we started out it was you and me and Will and Giles. We helped you do just about everything. But then you got all mystery girl on us. You didn't have to do that. You pushed us away for..."  
  
Buffy lowers her head as he continues.  
  
"You started acting like you were alone, like we were nothing."  
  
"Xander, I do what I have to do to survive. That's the name of the game."  
  
"Yea, no kidding, Buffy. And knowing who you can rely on and who you can't is also part of survival."  
  
"Xander, what is the point of this discussion?"  
  
"The point is that you have everything you need to survive right in front of you if you'd just wake up and see it."  
  
Buffy replies to this. "look, Xander, I hate to burst your bubble but this is serious business and you can't..."  
  
Xander interrupts her. "Can that speech slayer. I've heard that junk before. I hate to remind you of this and I swore I would never bring it up but, without me, your weak Xander shaped friend, you wouldn't even be here. Your brooding Angel was ready to mourn your death and even your watcher gave up on you. I was the one who didn't give up. Even after you shot me down I was still there. And I swore to God if you started breathing again I would dedicate my life to helping you. And that was only one time. There have been others, slayer, so spare me your "how can you possibly help me speech", okay?"  
  
Buffy stares at Xander. He has tears in his eyes. After a few minutes he gets up and starts to walk away. Buffy follows him.  
  
"Wait, Xander." He keeps on walking. She runs to him, putting her hand on his arm to stop him.  
  
"What, Buffy, what do you want?"  
  
Buffy doesn't know what to say. They look at each other without speaking for a moment. Buffy looks into his deep brown eyes. All she sees is concern and compassion...and hurt.  
  
"Xander, would you stay with me please?"  
  
"Don't do me any favors, Buff, okay?"  
  
"What do you want out of me, Xander?"  
  
He decides to explain it to her. He grabs her hand, leading her to a bench by the cemetery. They sit down. He looks deep within her eyes. His gaze makes her feel momentarily uncomfortable. It's as if he is looking right into her heart. She didn't realize he could do that, see that deeply within her. Her uneasiness gives way to a warm feeling of comfort as he begins to talk.  
  
"Buffy, we're here for you. We know what your life is all about. I know what you go through."  
  
"Xander, how can you know what I go through? You and Anya are..."  
  
"We're what, Buff? This is hellmouth and she's a vengeance daemon."  
  
"Yea, but she loves you and you love her."  
  
"Buffy, that's what I'm trying to tell you. Yea, I love her but, hell, I do the same thing you do. How can it last? She is from a world I know nothing about. It can't last."  
  
Buffy stares for a moment. "Xander, you're scaring me. What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying that we're young, Buffy. And we're human. We keep trying to find something in Hellmouth among the ghouls and the ghosts and the daemons. I mean who are we fooling, Buffy? We're not part of that world. Even you, honey. You're a young woman with a very tough job. You're kind and generous but you have needs and wants."  
  
"Yea no kidding Xander. So what is the news with that?"  
  
"Okay, Buff, forget it, okay!"  
  
"No I won't forget it. You get me all upset just to tell me that? Oh good move Xander. I thought you were my friend!"  
  
"Look, Buffy, its not that complicated okay. Stop getting involved with these freaks and take care of business."  
  
Now Buffy is very angry. "Freaks, oh you know alot about that don't you Xander?"  
  
"Slayer temper...tell Buffy something she doesn't like and then look out for Slayer temper."  
  
"You're pathetic, Xander!"  
  
"I'm pathetic...I'm pathetic because I'm tired of seeing you get hurt and discarded by the people you give your heart to? I'm pathetic because I see you so damned sad and my insides ache for you? Is that the pathetic part, Buff? Do you know what it does to me everytime one of these jerks pushes you away or leaves for your own good? I'm sorry if you don't want me this close to you, slayer, but it breaks my heart! And I'm not going to keep on watching it until one night you're so upset with grief that one of these night creatures claims you for his booty. I'll skip that if you don't mind."  
  
For the first time Buffy gets a glimpse of what Xander feels for her. How deep goes his love and concern. It actually shocks her!  
  
Xander can't help it as the tears begin to fall down his cheeks. Buffy doesn't know what to do. She reaches out to him, catching one of his tears with her finger. Xander grabs her hand and gently puts it away from his face.  
  
"I have to go, Buffy. I'll talk to you later."  
  
Buffy can do nothing but stare as she watches his form disappear into the fog of the night. Whatever it is she is feeling inside all she knows is that she has never felt it before. And somehow her life will never be the same.  
  
The End  
  
Rick  
  
P.S. Only one question....should she run after him? 


	2. A BUFFY AND XANDER MOMENT 2\4

TITLE: A XANDER\BUFFY MOMENT,TWO  
  
AUTHOR: RICK  
  
E-MAIL: amulet@m...  
  
DISCLAIMER: ALL THE BUFFY CHARACTERS BELONG TO JOSH WHEDON AND OTHERS.  
  
SUMMARY OF PART ONE: One night on patrol at one of the local cemeteries Xander  
  
confronted Buffy with a few things. He got very emotional. Buffy was definitely  
  
moved but only watched as he disappeared from the grave yard and maybe her life.  
  
  
  
Buffy was very distraught. As always Xander told her some things she didn't  
  
want to hear. Things which cut right to the heart of the matter. The matter  
  
being her survival and her future as the slayer. She honestly didn't know what  
  
to do. If Xander was so wise and knowing then let him figure it out. He was  
  
suppose to be her friend, suppose to know so much about her heart. Well, then,  
  
let him follow up on it. Mr. know it all!  
  
When Buffy shows up for class the next day she sees Tara and Willow as always.  
  
But the two witches know something major has happened. Buffy looks weary and  
  
ragged. Willow talks to her.  
  
"Are you okay, Buffy?"  
  
"No, I'm not!"  
  
"Would you care to elaborate on that a little Ms. Summers?"  
  
"Why don't you ask Xander?"  
  
Willow and Tara look at each other. Buffy had walked ahead. They catch up to  
  
her.  
  
"Say that again."  
  
"Just ask Mr. know it all, the expert on Buffy Summers!"  
  
"Buffy, did Xander do something to you?"  
  
She stops walking and looks Willow and Tara right in the eye.  
  
"Xander Lavelle Harris, you know.our supposed friend. He only told me I was a  
  
damned fool and I throw my heart at freaks! Go ask him what's the matter. He  
  
seems to know all about me!"  
  
Willow and Tara lead Buffy to a sofa in the lounge.  
  
"Buffy, I don't understand. Why did Xander says things like that to you?"  
  
"I don't know. He has a lot of room to talk. Him and his.his daemon lover!"  
  
"Buffy, that is very harsh."  
  
The slayer can only let out with some unshed tears. Willow hugs her. She tries  
  
to talk between the tear drops.  
  
"Willow..sniff.he.sniff.told me I don't even see what's right in front of me.  
  
That I get myself into relationships that are doomed from the beginning."  
  
Willow and Tara exchange a pointed glance. Willow tries to soften what he said.  
  
"Since when does Xander know about anything, Buffy? Since when does Mr. Ampata  
  
lover and Mr. French lover know anything?"  
  
Buffy looks very serious for a moment.  
  
"Willow, do you think Xander and .and Anya love each other?"  
  
"Well..I don't really know, Buffy. I mean they seem to love each other but Anya  
  
has this tragic air about her."  
  
Tara adds. "And she's very unpredictable."  
  
Willow is very worried. She knows her best friend and does not like the  
  
implications of what she just asked.  
  
"Buffy, you don't.I mean you're not sort of feeling different about Xander all  
  
of a sudden, are you?"  
  
"Willow, Xander Harris was and still is.I mean he.he's."  
  
She looks to Willow and Tara for help but they have no idea what she means.  
  
"Buffy, he's what?"  
  
Buffy has to sigh. "Willow, I don't know. He gets me so damn mad but then."  
  
"Then what, Buffy?"  
  
"Willow, I'm very confused. Willow, has Xander always been this concerned and  
  
wise when it comes to me?"  
  
Willow starts laughing. Buffy looks at her funny.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Buffy, I almost thought you were going to say has he always been this cute and  
  
sexy?"  
  
"Willow?"  
  
"Well, Buffy, you look all goofy and everything. Like he got to you or  
  
something."  
  
Buffy just stares with furrowed brow but doesn't disagree. Willow raises her  
  
eyebrows in surprise.  
  
"Buffy!"  
  
"All of a sudden I think of my life and whenever something important is going  
  
on."  
  
Tara finishes it for her. "There is Xander either beside you or worrying about  
  
you."  
  
Buffy looks at Tara. "You noticed that?"  
  
"Buffy.ah.it's easy for anybody to see. Xander always wants to know where you  
  
are and how you are. Like he can't relax until he knows."  
  
Willow has to add. "Tara's right, Buff. It kills him when he can't be with you."  
  
"And all I do is ignore him or push him off."  
  
Neither Witch says anything to that. Buffy knows they are agreeing with her by  
  
their silence.  
  
"Willow, what am I going to do?"  
  
"Buffy, do you mean; I didn't recognize how much Xander means to me as a friend  
  
and how can I tell him? Or do you mean like how come I never saw Xander for the  
  
concerned, loving and downright sexy fox that he is and how can I get a piece  
  
of him?"  
  
Both Tara and the Slayer have their mouth open on that one. But Buffy still  
  
doesn't answer. Willow thinks she is on to something.  
  
"Buffy, you're in a lot of trouble aren't you?"  
  
"Oh, God, Willow, what am I going to do?"  
  
"May I also add that you have the world's worst timing. This is going to  
  
complicate everything! Buffy, if you were going to fall for Xander why didn't  
  
you do it right after Cordelia left? Something always told me you were going to  
  
really see him one of these days. But being the tragic slayer you are you wait  
  
until he declares his complete love for his vengeance daemon."  
  
Buffy has a comeback. "Well, Ms. Rosenberg, I don't want to say anything but  
  
what would a certain red-headed witch have done if I would have fallen in love  
  
with him two years ago."  
  
Now, Willow is totally shocked. "Buffy, you think you're in love with Xander?"  
  
"Ah.love.did I say that?"  
  
Both Tara and Willow have to nod yes.  
  
"Oh God Willow, Tara, help me."  
  
"Buffy, you are really scaring me now."  
  
"Actually, I don't know what it is. He's just there. I mean everytime I think  
  
of anything that has happened in my life since I came here Xander is just  
  
there. Sometimes he gets me so angry. I know when he doesn't like what I'm  
  
doing. And I know he's going to stick his warm brown eyes right into my face  
  
and tell me about it."  
  
Tara and Willow look at each other while she continues.  
  
"He has this way.his dumb crooked smile. And that voice."  
  
Willow goes to her lifting her from the couch.  
  
"Buffy, I don't think you should let anybody see you like this. Maybe you  
  
should go lie down."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Buffy, you're swooning!"  
  
"Oh my God Willow, I am aren't I? What does it mean?"  
  
"Buffy and above all we don't want Xander to see you like this. He and Anya are  
  
suppose to meet us."  
  
Tara pokes her. Too late, Xander and Anya come up to them in the lounge. Xander  
  
greets them.  
  
"Greetings girls, what's up."  
  
Buffy looks at Xander and her heart does a little flip. But just as quickly it  
  
flops as she sees Anya with her hand lovingly draped over his shoulder. She  
  
can't help herself.  
  
"What are you two doing here?"  
  
"Ah, Buff.we're suppose to be here."  
  
"Yea, well its very bad timing!"  
  
Every one looks at each other surprised by the harshness of Buffy's reply.  
  
Xander goes to her. He starts to put his hand on her arm.  
  
"Don't touch me Xander!"  
  
"Buffy, is this about last night? Can we go talk about it in private."  
  
"Oh, you mean you'd leave your daemon girl friend all alone for a moment.  
  
Whatever will she do?"  
  
Anya starts to say something but Xander stops her.  
  
"Anya please.this is just.I'll explain it to you later."  
  
He turns back to Buffy. "Buffy, could we please go somewhere and talk?"  
  
Anya objects. "You're going to go somewhere with her after what she said?"  
  
Xander looks sternly at her. "Anya, this is Buffy okay. I need to talk to her.  
  
You know."  
  
"I know that whenever she clicks her fingers you come running. All she has to  
  
have is the hint of a problem and you're right at her side. Cordelia is right!"  
  
"Cordelia, you were talking to Cordelia?"  
  
"Of course I was. She went with you so I have a right to talk to her. And we  
  
both agreed."  
  
"Look Anya I don't care what Cordelia said okay?"  
  
He regrets saying that so harshly. He goes to her, fondling her face. When he  
  
does that Buffy turns and leaves disgusted.  
  
"Look, honey, I'm sorry. I just need to talk to her.please?"  
  
He doesn't wait for her answer. He catches up to Buffy.  
  
"Buffy, will you wait."  
  
"Look, Xander I don't want to take you from your precious Anya."  
  
He goes in front of her and grabs her arms.  
  
"Buffy will you stop it. What is the matter with you?"  
  
"What's the matter with me, ha.what the hell was last night, Xander, huh?"  
  
"Buffy.I."  
  
She interrupts him. "You shake up my whole life. You tell me I'm a damned fool  
  
and then you just leave!"  
  
"Buffy, I didn't know.I."  
  
"You didn't know what, Xander? You didn't know you had that much effect on me?  
  
That I listen to what you say? Well wake up Xander, okay?"  
  
"Buffy, you never let on that anything I ever said to you meant anything. Most  
  
of the time you just ignore me all together."  
  
Buffy starts crying. "Xander.I know.I was so stupid. I never saw you all these  
  
years. I never knew what you meant to me. Even when I left before, Xander. I  
  
didn't know what to do. I thought it was because I sent Angel to hell but I was  
  
able to live without him before because.because I had you. Xander, I am so  
  
sorry."  
  
She collapses in his arms crying.  
  
"Honey, that's okay. You're the slayer. You have the pressure of the whole  
  
world on your shoulders. All I ever wanted to do was help you."  
  
"Xander, you have helped me. And saved me.and loved me."  
  
"Buffy, it's okay. Everything will be okay."  
  
"Xander.I can't help it. I've been trying to deny something for a long time.  
  
Until yesterday I didn't even know what it was. But all this time I didn't want  
  
to see what is right in front of my nose. But Xander now I do and.Xander."  
  
She can't finish. Xander dries her tears with his handkerchief.  
  
"What Buffy, just say it?"  
  
"Xander, I need you."  
  
"Okay, Buff, and I'm here for you just like I always am."  
  
"But Xander.I...I can't help it. I love you, Xander."  
  
Xander turns from her. These words really shocked him.  
  
"What, Buffy?"  
  
"Xander, I'm sorry. I know it is stupid and.but, I can't help it Xander. It  
  
just happened."  
  
Xander sighs. "Oh, Buffy."  
  
"I know Xander. You use to have a crush on me and I know I rejected you. I know  
  
you don't think of me that way anymore. I'm not trying."  
  
He goes to her gently cupping her face in his hand. "Buffy.I have loved you  
  
from the moment I saw you. I have never stopped. I tried but I couldn't stop.  
  
But I thought it was impossible. I thought that you."  
  
"Xander, I know what you thought. And it's my fault. Here you were in front of  
  
me and beside me and behind me all this time but I was too stupid to look to  
  
you for love. Xander, now that my eyes are opened I don't.I don't know how I  
  
didn't see. Xander you have always been my rock. You have always had what I  
  
need."  
  
"Buffy.this is almost too much."  
  
"I know, Xander."  
  
They look at each other with an intensity which could power a small city. There  
  
is so much history, so much shared, so many feelings vying to come out at the  
  
same time. The space between them is charged, electrified. It must be breached!  
  
As they bring their lips closer the air sparks and crackles around them. Their  
  
body's love sensors go on full alert. They touch in complete magic and wonder,  
  
the kiss something different than either have ever felt. When they finally part  
  
for air they remain staring at each other, sure only that their entire lives  
  
have been changed  
  
  
  
The end  
  
P.S. Some things have to happen before they can truly be together. Shall I go  
  
into it?  
  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
--== Sent via Deja.com ==--  
  
http://www.deja.com/ 


	3. A BUFFY AND XANDER MOMENT 3\4

TITLE: A BUFFY\XANDER MOMENT, THREE  
  
AUTHOR: RICK  
  
E-MAIL: amulet @my-dejanews.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: ALL BUFFY CHARACTERS BELONG TO JOSS WHEDON AND OTHERS.  
  
SUMMARY: In the previous two installments Xander confronted Buffy with things that should have been said a long time ago. The slayer finally stated to look at her Xander shaped friend in a different light. She found that he was indeed her soul mate all along. So, after a rather angsty talk, they had this wonderful encounter. So what happens now?  
  
A BUFFY\ XANDER MOMENT, THREE.  
  
After their kiss one thing is forever clear. Buffy and Xander belong together. Gees, if everything in life were this clear living would be quite easy. Bell's ringing, birdie's singing, the whole nine years. The clarity of the moment is amazing. Tears pour down both their cheeks as they stand, stunned, before one another. The moment is much more than either of their young lives can handle. Somebody way up their had it planned. There is definitely a B\X faction among the Gods and they're taking over baby!  
  
They slowly and methodically entwined their fingers. The goose bumps play tag up and down Buffy's back as her body starts to fully react to just who it is she has before her. This is her soul mate and always has been. Certain parts of her have been lying dormant waiting for her to realize it. Mayor internal upheaval to say the least.  
  
As for Xander, he has been here for a long time. Being in love with Buffy is old hat for him. But having her look at him the way she is right now is another matter. And tasting those sweet, pouting lips as he just did is way different. The chill bumps are having their own party up and down his body. Give these two room. Their love is large!  
  
For a few minutes all the other realities of their lives are out there somewhere. Never before have two people been more into each other. Our spoken word lacks the phrases to adequately describe it. But...let us not forget. Our two heroes are not a normal couple in love. They live on the Hellmouth and nothing is ever normal here...or easy. Buffy makes a move with her mouth to re-visit the heavenly spaces of Xander's lips but the boy takes a step away from her and lowers his head in sadness.  
  
Buffy is shocked to say the least. "Xander, God, what are you doing?"  
  
"We can't Buff."  
  
"We can't...just watch me!"  
  
She makes another move toward him but he does the same thing.  
  
"Xander, what the hell are you doing?"  
  
"We can't, Buffy."  
  
"Look, I love you Xander...and you love me. Now show me more of what I've been missing."  
  
"We can't be together right now and you know it."  
  
"I do?"  
  
All of a sudden it hits Buffy. He's talking about her.  
  
"Xander, I know you're talking about you and...Anya. But don't try to tell me you don't love me. That what we did back there was fake?"  
  
"Stop it, Buffy!"  
  
The slayer sees Xander is very upset. She lowers her voice and approaches him.  
  
"Okay, Xander, I know you're going with her. But, unless I'm totally reading this wrong, you and I just had a once in a life time type moment."  
  
"Of course we did Buffy. It was the happiest moment of my life."  
  
"Well then lets just forget everything else right now and go over to your place!"  
  
Xander gets very serious. He gives her a look she doesn't like at all.  
  
"I can't believe this Xander!"  
  
"I can't do it Buffy. I go with her. I wouldn't do it to you and I'm not going to do it with her."  
  
Buffy walks away a few steps shaking her head. Then she turns around.  
  
"You wouldn't do it to me. Is that suppose to make me feel better, Xander. Because if it is, it's not working. Do you love me, Xander or are you just bullshitting me?"  
  
Buffy starts to walk away again. Xander sighs then catches up to her. He looks at her warmly searching her eyes for understanding.  
  
"Buffy, come on. Tell me you understand what I'm telling you."  
  
Although the slayer understands it in her head she is not going to let him know.  
  
"What I see is a stud who can't make up his mind which one of his harem he wants to be with!"  
  
"Buffy, everybody knows I love you and that I always have. One of the reasons I love you is because of your kindness and compassion. I'm going out on a limb here but I think deep down you understand what I am saying. I want to be with you and you know it. But Anya has been loyal to me and I can't drop her like this. I have to do this the right way."  
  
Buffy walks away very frustrated.  
  
"Yea, whatever!"  
  
  
  
Xander watches as Buffy walks away. He can't believe what he just did. The blonde Goddess finally recognizes that they are soul mates and always have been but, instead of being headed to his house for probably the best romantic encounter two people have had this century, he stands here watching her go away frustrated.  
  
He screams out to no one in particular.  
  
"I hate this stinking town!"  
  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Buffy goes back to her dorm Willow is waiting for her. The Witch looks at her with eyes widened. When Buffy doesn't immediately spill the beans Willow gets forceful.  
  
"Okay, Slayer, out with it. What in the world was that all about?"  
  
"I told him."  
  
"You did, wow...and?"  
  
"He was shocked."  
  
"But, does he still love you?"  
  
Buffy has to laugh. "Willow I have never seen Xander with a more contented look on his face. It was like he won something he never thought he had a chance to win."  
  
"So... hugs and kisses and tears?"  
  
"One of the first two lots, of the third."  
  
"You mean you didn't go over his place?"  
  
"Willow!"  
  
"Come on Buffy we're not kids anymore."  
  
Buffy has to sit down to tell her the rest. "I was certainly up for it. But, he wouldn't do it."  
  
Now Willow has to sit down. "Now wait a minute. I was sort of shocked when you finally fell in love with Xander. But it is beyond shocking to believe he turned down a chance for he and you to...you know?"  
  
"He said he can't because he goes with Anya and it wouldn't be right. She is loyal to him and he isn't going to do it this way. He's going to do it the right way. If it were the other way around he wouldn't do it to me either."  
  
"Do you believe him or do you think he just can't make up his mind."  
  
"Well, Willow, and swear you will never ever tell him this. But I actually do believe him, and one of the reasons I fell in love with him is because of things like that. Anybody else would have just jumped my bones. I think it hurt him as much as it did me when we didn't go to his house. I could feel him staring at me in desire as I was leaving."  
  
Willow agrees. "Buffy, I'll bet you it took every bit of strength he had in him to turn you down."  
  
They both share a laugh. Willow asks.  
  
"So, what now?"  
  
"Well every chance I get I am going to let Xander Lavelle Harris know that I am very impatiently waiting for him. And I intend to pour it on thick."  
  
Willow asks a question which the slayer knows should be asked.  
  
"Buffy, what about Anya?"  
  
"I know, Will. She helps us... and really loves Xander. I really don't know what to say. I only know I love Xander. And I know he loves me. Willow when we kissed I almost literally passed out. He put so much into it. It was like he saved it up for years. I know he has feelings for...her."  
  
"Buffy, it is part of being human to accept hard things sometimes. Tara and I will make sure we are there to support her. Buffy, honestly, now that it has happened. You two really belong together. I really believe that Xander fell in love with you the first day he met you and has never stopped. This is like a dream come true for him."  
  
"I hope you're right, Willow. I really do."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
But, as the slayer said, until Xander takes care of business she fully intends to let him see what he is missing. She gets Willow to invite Xander to lunch at the school. She plans to really play dirty. She brushes her long blonde hair out, tying a dark green bandanna to part of it. She knows this particular look drives Xander bananas. She wears a dress which really highlights her dips and curves. She stands in front of her mirror giving her ensemble the final touches.  
  
"I hope he's ready for this." She has to giggle to herself. "Just showing the poor boy what he is missing!"  
  
When Buffy sees Xander walking down the hall way she non-chalantly strolls out from the other end. When The boy sees her his mouth falls open. He is speechless and she knows it. Xander dodges other students trying to get to her. She passes him without looking at him at all. He follows her into an empty class room. She tries to act surprised.  
  
"Xander, what are you doing here?"  
  
He is so taken in by this Goddess in front of him he doesn't suspect he was set up.  
  
"Buffy...ah...oh God, Buffy, I can't help it."  
  
He takes her in his arms, reaching for her lips. Buffy playfully stops him.  
  
"Now, Xander, remember what you said."  
  
"I know but....well I...oh, hell, I don't know what I'm saying half the time."  
  
He reaches for her again and she doesn't object. This is the Hellmouth and Buffy or Xander might die tonight during patrol. This intensity must be fulfilled, this level of desire must be answered, they have to take each other's lips.  
  
After about five minutes of the deepest kissing either has ever felt something hits Xander.  
  
"Wait a minute." He looks Buffy up and down from toe to toe.  
  
"When did you ever dress like this just for class?"  
  
"What are you talking about? How would you know how I dress for class?"  
  
"Buffy Anne Summers, I major in you and you know it!"  
  
Busted! The slayer smiles that sweet heart breaking way of hers but Xander will have none of it. But he can't help but laugh.  
  
"I don't believe it. You and Will...you set me up, didn't you?"  
  
"Hey, stud, this is the big leagues, get use to it!"  
  
Buffy saves face by brushing pass Xander and leaving. She does one more sexy shake of her blonde curls and walks back down the hallway. Xander calls after her.  
  
"You brat!"  
  
She holds up her hand as if to dismiss him. Xander shakes his head and talks to himself.  
  
"God, that woman turns me on!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next and final part...what about Anya? 


	4. A BUFFY AND XANDER MOMENT 4\4

TITLE: A BUFFY \ XANDER MOMENT, FOUR  
  
AUTHOR: RICK  
  
DISCLAIMER: ALL THE BUFFY CHARACTERS BELONG TO JOSS WHEDON AND OTHERS.  
  
E-MAIL: amulet@my-dejanews.com  
  
SUMMARY: THE TRUTH MUST SHINE, BUFFY AND XANDER ARE IN LOVE!  
  
  
  
Anya still doesn't know much about being human. So many things are so new to her. But she has learned a few. One is that she loves Xander Harris. Or, at least, she knows she really needs him. He has gently introduced her to the things she needs to survive this strange human world. He has loved her and cared for her and made her feel good about herself and her new world.  
  
Sadly, however, Anya has discovered one thing she wishes she hadn't. Someone else beats down deep in the heart of the man she loves. He loves her, she knows that. He cares for her too but she is not the one who he has in his soul.  
  
He is in love with Buffy and she knows it. In fact she strangely knew it from the beginning. She even confronted Buffy once about it. She told her to stay away from Xander. And as far as Anya knows the slayer did. But it did no good.  
  
As much as Xander has made her feel loved, as many times as he has shown that he will stick with her through thick and thin, the ex demon knows that Xander loves Buffy and always has loved her. She wants to be angry with him, wants to be Anyanka again so she can smite him for it but...she now knows something about being human that she never suspected. Sometimes you cannot control your heart, it seems to have a mind of its own.  
  
Anya leaves the Magic shop early. She goes to Xander's place. When she walks in Xander is sitting on the sofa crying. She sits down beside him. For some reason she knows exactly why he is crying. She looks at him.  
  
"You love Buffy don't you?"  
  
Xander stares at her.  
  
"That's it, isn't it, Xander?"  
  
"Anya, honey..."  
  
"You don't have to tell me ,Xander, I already knew it. And now you don't ever want to see me again in your life."  
  
She begins to leave but he goes to her.  
  
"Anya, wait a minute. Where are you going?"  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not going to change into Anyanka and turn you into a troll."  
  
"Anya, stop it. How did you know?"  
  
"Xander, I'm a woman and women know things like that. I saw it on Oprah."  
  
"Anya, you don't have to disappear from my life."  
  
"I don't? Can we still have sex?"  
  
"No, but I can still show you how to read the sports page, and how to apply for a credit card so you can buy that dress you want."  
  
"So we can still like see each other? I don't have to leave town?"  
  
"No, you don't. And you can still work for Giles and help us fight daemons."  
  
"But won't Buffy try to kill me if I look at you funny?"  
  
Xander doesn't know how to answer that one. "I don't think so."  
  
"Xander, is this the thing that although you're dumping me you still want to be friends?"  
  
"I guess you could say that."  
  
"Will I still be able to hug you sometimes?"  
  
"Sigh...Anya, I'm so sorry."  
  
"I know you are Xander. I know that you can't help it. That's why I'm not going to get my powers back and get you."  
  
"Thank God for small favors. And Anya, you can still stay here until you find another place."  
  
"But not in your bedroom, right?"  
  
Xander doesn't answer but Anya gets the message. She walks out. For awhile Xander just lays on his bed looking at the ceiling. He thinks of all the good times he and Anya had, all the really goofy things she comes up with. Its the equivalent of playing taps. This part of his life is over. He knows tomorrow will begin a new chapter, a chapter he never thought he would get the chance to write.  
  
Buffy is alone in her room. Ever since she declared her love for Xander she has done nothing but cry at night. Not because she is sad. Well, she is a little sad for Anya's sake. But mostly she is crying because she feels that she has finally discovered the secret within her, why she was never satisfied with her life, even with Angel. There was always something she was not doing, or not seeing. And that something was Xander. Finally recognizing his presence within her has turned her life upside down. Her tears are cleansing ones, washing away the sadness and tragedy of her past years. Xander isn't just another boyfriend. This is it, he's the one, for the long haul. Together they will face the Hellmouth forever.  
  
Buffy's thought are interrupted by something. It is a very powerful feeling of something close, something with the promise of happiness and goodness. She instinctively gets up. She goes to her door.  
  
It's him, the man for who her heart now beats. The man who now can light the sky for her. They stare at each other for a moment.  
  
The barriers have now all been removed, the obstacles to their union have all been rolled away. It is just Buffy and Xander before each other in stark truth and beauty. No more tears in the night, no more lonely tears of unrequited love. This is it boys and girls. The thing we've all been waiting for. Our heroes are before one another, savoring the jewel of their journey's end. They have finally found each other.  
  
Buffy takes Xander by the hand, leading him to the bed. She reaches for his mouth with hers. This time the boy doesn't pull away. He lets all his feelings for her drift to his lips. He is going to show her what he has been saving for her all these years. All the crushes and the mismatched partners and all that kid stuff is over. these two have come of age together. This is forever type stuff we have going on here.  
  
All of them is on full alert for this meeting. Buffy is feeling things she didn't know existed. Its almost as if she were a stranger to her own body. As each new part of her comes alive she gazes with admiration at this man entwined with her. Her heart was right. This is not making love. This is traveling to a distant pleasure port of the universe, one reserved for them since the beginning.  
  
They bathe each other in the waters of concern and comfort and true soul depth love. It will be remarkable if they even survive such a voyage. Lets allow our two heroes some space to make some down home whoopee! And the damned writers better not try to bust them up.  
  
RICK 


End file.
